Secrets
by BellaAndEdward4ever3
Summary: Bella suspects that Edward is keeping some secrets from her, judging by his strange behavior. Will Bella find out what's going on? At the same time they get a new biology teacher, but is he really who he claim to be?...
1. Chapter 1

_**Thanks for Reading my fanfiction! 3**_

_**This is Chapter 1 you're about to read right now, so let me**_

_** know what you guys **__**think about it.**__** Sorry if there are any grammatical**_

_** mistakes in this story :( Hope you like it!^^**_

The bell rang, signaling the end of the lesson. After an hour of concentration on the Spanish lesson, Bella had grown tired, not to mention the little sleep she had this night. She gathered her books from her bench, holding them tightly towards her chest. Only when Mrs. Goff said her farewell, they were all allowed to leave the room. What a strict teacher.

Jessica Stanley walked by Bella's side while they went to eat. However, before they did so, they left their books in their lockers. The corridors were packed and loud from the students around them. So crowded they almost couldn't go through it.

Jessica was talking about something, but Bella didn't bother to listen. Her eyes were looking at someone in the distance. It was Edward. He was on his way into a classroom.

"Edward!" Bella shouted for him to hear, running a little forward to catch him up. But he didn't hear and the door closed shut behind the last student who walked in.

"Bella?" Jessica asked her, a worried frown forming on her face as she caught up with Bella.

"Sorry for that, Edward is supposed to take care of Nessie this week." Bella said as she bit her lip. She'd tried to talk to Edward about it, but whenever she reached him, he wasn't there anymore. "My parents don't have the time to look after her."

"He probably let someone else take care of her," Jessica said with a carefree attitude. "No need to worry about it."

"I hope so," Bella was a little less anxious now. Jessica was such a good friend, and whether she knew it or not, Jessica's speech always seemed to lighten up Bella's mood.

In the dining room, the personal served mashed potatoes and sausages, something that neither of them liked. Bella and Jessica went to the table where Alice and Jasper were sitting. As soon as they both sat down in a chair, Alice and Jasper stopped their conversation.

"Uhm... I need to go now" Jasper said leaving the table.

"What is that?" Jessica said while looking at Alice's food with a facial expression that told everyone she was really disgusted.

"It tastes really good" Alice said taking another bite on her sausage.

"But it's so creased!" Jessica said, seeming even more disgusted.

Bella sat in her chair looking around in the room to see if she could find Edward, but didn't find him. She knew that he just got into a lesson, but she couldn't help the worry that made its way towards her face. She was really worried about her daughter.

"Doesn't Edward has lunch soon?" Bella asked anxiously.

Alice took another bite of her sausage. "Yeah, he is supposed to have lunch by now.'' Alice looked thoughtful for a moment. "We went from the gym together, and then out of nowhere he said that had to do something."

Seeing the expressions on her two friends, Jessica pointed on a guy who was hunched over in his seat two tables away from their own. "See that boy over there?"

He had blonde hair, a crooked nose and a very thin body, and it looked like he had no muscles at all. Bella stared at the guy for a couple of seconds. She watched as drool dropped from Jessica's mouth. She couldn't believe her friend's taste of boys was that bad! But then again, Bella herself was together with a blood-sucking vampire of her own.

Jessica still looked at the boy in an animalistic manner when Bella asked Alice, "So, what did he need to do?"

Alice, who watched Jessica smile flirtingly at the boy, turned to Bella once again. "I don't know." Alice shrugged her shoulders.

"Why do you need him right now?" Jessica asked, finally taking her eyes of off her 'piece of meat.' "Have you two planned a date right now or something?"

"No, he promised to take care of our baby, and I'm not sure he has remembered to do it.''

"Oh! Don't worry about it, Rosalie is taking care of her at home," Alice said.

Suddenly they heard a disgusting puking noise, and it seemed that they weren't the only ones who heard it. Everyone in the dining room moved their gazes toward Jessica. Her face was clearly green and it seemed like she puked on the floor at the left side of herself, very close to Alice.

All in the whole room stared at her, even the blonde thin guy.

Alice and Bella ignored the stares they got as they made their way out of the dining room, and Jessica went home because of the accident.

"What's your next lesson?" Alice asked the remaining girl.

"Biology," Bella said.

"Alright, I have math,'' Alice made a face, ''I'd better go now if I don't want to get late. Bye.''

"See you later," Bella replied and they went separate ways.

At the biology class, Bella sat down on the chair beside Edward.

The only thing that had changed in the class was the teacher. Where did Mr. Banner go?

Bella looked at Edward, and noticed the flinch he made when he saw the new teacher. Why did he do that?

Bella had no clue about what was going on, and was going to ask Edward about it, but the teacher beat her to it, and opened his mouth to speak. "Good day everyone!" He said happily with his Kentucky dialect. "I'm here to replace Mr. Banner because he had to immediately go and teach in another school."

Some people in the class commented that, and Edward stare into the teacher's eyes without even releasing it. Bella nudged at his side with her arm, ''Why did you go into the classroom when you had lunch?''

Edward stared blankly down at her. Bella got a strange feeling creeping down her spine. He was looking at her in an unfamiliar way. As if he ... looked _down_ on her. And not the 'down' where he was taller than her. ''Nothing,'' he said in a rather toneless voice, and looked away from her.

"Quiet!" The teacher roared, making the class to do so. "I understand that you're all sad because your previous teacher didn't have the time to say it himself, but now it has come to be this way,'' he said and turned towards the blackboard. "So, let me introduce myself,"

"My name is William Harris, but call me Mr. Harris instead," he instructed his students and at the same time he wrote his name down on the blackboard with a chalk.

The chalk seemed to make the most screeching noise Bella ever had heard, and it seemed that the rest of the class agreed with her, seeing as they all groaned.

"I've been teaching in other school's for 9 years now in Kentucky, any last questions?" He said, looking around the class and then his gaze fell on her for some seconds.

At the moment he locked his gaze with Bella, she was immediately uncomfortable with him.

A guy across the room sneezed and their eye contact was interrupted.

"God bless you!" Mr. Harris said to the guy, who in turn didn't reply. "Today you are going to read chapter 11 in your books, and I will go around in the class to see how it's going for you,'' he told the class.

Bella didn't want to speak with him at all. She wished Mr. Banner never had left.

The time flew and he came to Bella. "Hello, may I ask for your name?" He asked Bella with hate in his gaze.

He had a really muscular body, and it wouldn't surprise her if he used steroids. Beyond that, he had light brown hair, and a big beard which made Bella think that he must at least be in his 50's. But the thing she couldn't stop thinking about was his eyes - the clear golden ones which remained her of a vampire's.

"Bella Cullen" She said, trying to be as nice as possible.

"Just the person I needed to speak with,'' he told her. "We need to speak in a separate room about your marks Mrs. Cullen. Will you follow me?" He asked, a tight smile making its way on his lips. Bella thought that his last sentence seemed more like a demand than a question.

"She's not going anywhere." This time it was Edward who said something.

"But I have fine grades!" Bella exclaimed.

"You'd better go with me or else I'll have to give you detention" Mr. Harris said.

Bella went of the chair to follow the teacher.

"You made the right choice, Mrs. Cullen," Mr. Harris said loudly, making sure that Edward heard it.

Once they were out of the classroom, he led her to an office room.

He looked through his pockets and fumbled with his keys for a while and then found them.

Bella didn't want to go in there at all, for she knew she didn't have any chances against that muscular body. She had an idea of what he was about to do, and suddenly she wished that she had stayed with Edward by his side. He would have protected her.

When they were inside the room, he locked the door.

"You don't need to lock it" She said, feeling really scared.

He went toward her with small steps and she backed away from him at the same time.

"Just so we don't get disturbed while I speak with you."

Then she backed too far, and she bumped in to the wall while he ran over to her faster than any normal human. Then she knew it. He was a vampire.

His hands were suddenly up to her throat, holding it firmly in his grip, lifting her up from the floor.

Then he started to pin his hands harder around her throat, and there was no hesitation about it. He was about to kill her. Namely, suffocate her.

_**UH-OH!... Wanna know how it will go for Bella?**_

_**Read it at Chapter 2, coming up soon! (I at least hope so, lol)**_

_**Btw, don't forget to review the story! :D**_

_**CYA**_


	2. Chapter 2

She tried to get free from his grip around her throat, but he was far stronger than her.

He was actually holding her in a grip making the air not reaching her lungs, and slowly he hugged her neck harder with his grip. She panted for her breath, just waiting for the moment where her life would end...

The only thing she wished was to meet her family and friends a last time before she died, she didn't need anything else.

It would be over in a minute or two now. She just knew it, she didn't see as clear as a minute ago, and it just started getting worse. Before it was over she could see her teacher... No. Her enemy smiling, being really satisfied. "You smell good" He whispered in Bella's ear, giving her a shiver.

He bend his head toward her throat, just above where he was holding. She was out of air, it was making her dizzy and pretty sure about fainting in any second now. She could feel his teeth touching her neck... Her arm was searching behind her for something to hold on.

Then he started to slowly take a long lick on her neck. Her arm found a shelf behind her, she just wanted to take a firm grip on it before her death. When trying to find a good firm she got hurt by a needle, happily it didn't start to bleed, or else it would've driven him crazy.

Unexpectedly it knocked at the door, and Mr. Harris quickly moved his left hand to Bella's mouth, making the grip around her throat release a little bit. She tried to speak, but it was done without success.

She just made a weak noise, that was unable for the person of the other side of the door to hear.

She could breathe easier now but yet not good enough. "Hey, anyone's in there?" She could directly recognize that the voice belonged to Edward. The teacher turned his head around toward the door, even though it was locked.

Bella took the needle and held it in between her fingers, and she used it for the only thing she could think of. She carved the needle in Mr. Harris enormous arm muscle.

"AEEEAAGGGGHHRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"He screamed so loudly that it wouldn't surprise her if the noise would reach the whole school. His arm muscle started getting punctured quickly, making that ridiculous noise when a balloon releases it's filled air.

Bella just stood there gawking at Mr. Harris arm, it now was flatter than the flattest and the other one was still huge.

At the first second it started to tug in the door handle, but stopped as fast as it began. The other second the door made that breaking noise and it flew shattering across the room. Edward positioned his raised leg and his arms from karate-mode to usual-mode.

Edward and Mr. Harris' gazes met each other.

"Edward" The teacher said.

"Mr. Harris" Edward said.

At his place, Mr. Harris started to burn up. The fire raised from his feet and then up to his head.

"We meet again" Mr. Harris Replied.

Bella took a heavy book that laid on the desk and threw it, aiming at Mr. Harris.

But instead of hitting him, it hit Edward in the face because Mr. Harris disappeared when she threw it.

"Headshot!" Bella said happily for hitting with the book.

Edward fell backwards, hitting the heavy floor.

"Ops!" Bella said running toward Edward crying.

When she fell on her knees besides Edward she saw that he fainted. His tongue was hanging at the side of his mouth and if this story was a cartoon, then his eyes would've been looking like a pair of x.

But that wasn't the worst of it. He had gotten a giant lump on his forehead with the form of a banana which made him look like a rhino. Therefore she decided to take him to the school nurse.

She tried to pull him up in her arms and after a lot of trouble she had him up in her arms. Oh my god, he's just soooo heavy... How much does he weighs? Like 400 pounds, exactly. She took a step, just as clumsy as a baby.

The sweat ran in her face, you could easily mistake her, think that she just dipped her head in water. One step after another... It took time but she went forward.

Finally. She was at the top of the stairs, holding Edward hard in her arms. Soon at her goal she thought, soon there. The first step she took down in the stairs went great. UUUUHHHH! She couldn't hold him anymore, she had to take a break! No, go on Bella she thought, you can do this! She took another step but at the way to the third she dropped edward from her arms, he rolled down the stairs. Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!... It sounded that way everytime he rolled and hit his face on the hard stair steps.

"EDWARD!" Bella screamed, she was worried.

At the Edwards way on the stairs ended, he just laid there sleeping at the floor. Bella whipped away some sweat on her forehead and ran down the stairs toward Edward. A school student went by and saw Edwards sleeping body. He looked at Bella.

"What the heck?" He said loudly being totally confused.

"You killed that glitter-powdered-faced guy?" He said looking at Bella and then he screamed.

Duh. What do you think? His tongue is hanging loose.

"Uuhhhh" Edward mumbled quietly.

"He was in fight" Bella said.

"Owwraight!" The guy said and went.

Bella was happy the guy left, the corridor was almost empty, everyone must be having lessons right now she thought. She bent down to Edward and tried to pull him up in her arms again, and finally he was up there after lots of effort.

"Uueeeeeddwaard!" She said trying to speak every word.

"Yyy-ouuuuuu havv gaiii-ggaiind weeiggghhtt" She said panting after saying the sentence.

"Yyyyyouuu aaaar toooooo fatt, goo to d' gggym!"

The sweat ran down on whole her body and left a puddle on the floor. After a fifteen minutes or so she was at her goal. She knocked at the door waiting for it to open.

"The door is open!" It was a manly voice and then she opened the door slowly.

Inside the room was a man sitting on a chair by the desk. Bella just gawked when she saw him. It was Justin Beaver.

He's back...

**Review/fave/follow for chapter 3!**


End file.
